Laser Peacemaker
The Laser Peacemaker is a Primary weapon Created by |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = ???|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 120|mobility = 60|range = Medium|theme = Neon Themed|cost = 1250 Owned Walker|level_required = 1|firing_sound = Adamant Laser Cannon}}XiaoNanAlpha. Description It is a black minigun that shoots laser bullets. It has a high fire rate, a large capacity and a decent mobility. Its attributes are "Automatic" and "Minigun". Appearance It is a reskinned version of the Automatic Peacemaker with Walker's style colors. It has 4 barrels with rings all around it, a cyan handle and a black base and a black-cyan drum clip. Strategy Tips * Use it similarly to the Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D). * Spray and pray for the best results. This weapon has an extremely high capacity and fire rate which is suitable for spraying and praying. ** Despite its high capacity, you do not get any ammo in reserve when you Respawn. * This weapon is also good for taking down Jetpack users and Rocket Jumpers, although this will take some level of skill. * This weapon is great at eliminating mobile targets because of the high firerate. ** Keep your eye on your enemy and don't forget to jump around. If you have a steady hand, your continuous fire will overpower their constant weapon switching. * While reloading, switch to another weapon until you are safe as its reload is extremely slow and may get yourself killed. ** Pairing it with Cowboy Hat, max Storm Trooper Cape and equip Upgraded Magazine may fit that bill. * It is not recommended to use this weapon in long-range due to its low accuracy and does not have a scope. * Aim on the head for maximum Efficiency Per Second. ** Pairing it with Burning Tiara, Storm Trooper Cape, Hunter's Altar, Halloween Mask and Piercing Shells/Leader's Drum will dramatically boost it up. ** This minigun can shred unarmored opponents with ease. *** If possible, equip a secondary weapon and save the minigun's ammo for tougher opponents. * Use this to finish off/weaken opponents. * When fully upgraded, this weapon deals terrifying high Efficiency with its high firerate and capacity. ** To benefit from its high capacity even more, it is recommended to pair this weapon with Lucky Shot if one can land headshots all the time and almost eliminating the need of reloading. * Keep in mind that the new "Minigun" feature requires you to charge your weapon before firing it, so spam the fire button so that you will always be ready to shoot when necessary. ** However, you move slower now when you spam the fire button. * Upgrade this minigun when you reached to Level 65, as you will need to spend your only once (or twice depend how will you manage your ). Counters * Try to strafe around the user to avoid getting hit and firing with a fast shooting rifle. * Beware of the high capacity, Efficiency and firerate. This weapon is extremely dangerous; try to avoid at all cost. * Strike when the user is reloading, as its reload time is atrocious. ** However, they will retreat/strafe, use a slowdown weapon and finish them off. * Other superior fire rate weapons could also counter this. ** However, be aware that they can still kill you nonetheless if they are quite well-rounded, so executing ambush is highly recommended. * Take advantage of its atrocious accuracy and snipe the user. ** On the flip side, if he/she has decent aim, he/she will mow you (and your teammates) down. * Take these opponents down quickly with high Efficiency single-shot weapons. If the firerate of your weapon is very slow, make sure to not miss by using Sticky Candy or any slowdown weapon before shooting. * Using Laser Peacemaker yourself can be effective when countering. Skins Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Minigun Category:Laser Category:Wall Break